the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Alchemilia
|species = Human "Immortalist" |understudy = }} Gabriel Alva Didier Arsene, later Gabriel Alchemilia, is an antagonist in . He is over three centuries old and hails from the continent of Nuyö. He is the founder and one of the chairmen of Alchemilia Corporation. Appearance Gabriel appears as a man in his early-to-mid thirties, with minimal blemishes or wrinkles on his pale skin. He is extremely gaunt, though not to a disturbing degree, giving him an aura of unease. Gabriel bears short, straight hair in a bright color only comparable to white. Occasionally, he wears glasses over his sharp green eyes, and under his right eye, he bears a small, white scar. When in meetings with other powerful figures in the company, he dresses in business suits without much notable about them apart from some strange color choices such as lavender or green. Within his jacket is a small pistol, undetectable to most untrained eyes. Over his suit during extreme weather he tends to wear a large, dark overcoat atop his shoulders, with the sleeves draped behind him. On his own time, or when working in a laboratory environment, Gabriel often dresses in dark grey slacks, kept up with both suspenders and a belt due to his lanky figure. He also wears a faded green turtleneck, tucked into his pants, and beyond that an unzipped jacket with broad shoulders to give the illusion of a more intimidating physique. In hot climates such as a vacation or otherwise, he often wears tan shorts and a pink polo shirt with the word "BADMAN" plastered across the back in bold letters. Personality Gabriel Alchemilia is a humanitarian with an extreme aversion to war - though he is not weak enough to shy away from it. Due to his delusional belief that only he can usher peace into Euclid, he is forced to take on the mantle of a warmonger to achieve his goals. His greatest fear, if he had to decide, would not be to die a martyr but rather to have his immense control stripped away. Perhaps his most notable feature is his ambition and constant drive to continue gaining power. He is charismatic but intimidating, and incredibly calculating. Almost every word he says holds a cold undertone, as though he had rehearsed it a thousand times. He holds personal care only for his own creations, unfeeling to anything else. When placed under extreme stress, Gabriel undergoes a dramatic shift. He becomes visibly manic, violent, and begins resorting to prescription drugs to calm himself. Notably, he is a suave womanizer with many illegitimate children around the globe. Background Gabriel is a self-described 'Immortalist,' to him meaning a human who has risen above their own mortality to live forever. The means to achieve this do not matter, according to Gabriel, and any human who is impervious to both disease and aging could be considered under the title. Though it is unknown exactly how Gabriel achieved this state, his life beforehand is well documented. He was born in Nuyö as Zeu Diavol in the Bitter Coast region. Orphaned early on, he found two adoptive parents, upper class individuals from Stvitel named Didier and Helena Arsene, in a well-off family of doctors and other intellectual professions known as the Arsene family. He followed in their footsteps along with his three siblings, only one of which was older than him. Luther Arsene, Bea Arsene, and Oedipus Arsene, with Gabriel being younger than Luther. While they were all geniuses in their own right, Luther was a prodigy beyond any of the others. Gabriel put his work as a surgeon second, preferring to spend time with an entourage of girls he didn't ever remember the names of, while Luther worked on making advances towards curing a number of prion-related diseases. While Gabriel spent his time looking in the mirror and carefully managing every strand of hair, Luther would return to school in order to make progress in the fields of robotics. Gabriel was never envious, as he knew deep down that he was second to his brother and it didn't bother him at all. He joined Luther in his interest in robotics, and together the prodigies developed a prototype of a humanoid android capable of surpassing a human in combat prowess. Luther had Gabriel, the mastermind of the design, present it to the local government and they found themselves with a government-funded project and their own startup company, 'Alchemists Co.' Through their collective genius, they made incredible strides culminating in a project that was shrouded in secrecy, later known as the Alchemilia Wormhole Project. During the formative years of this project, Luther departed and eventually vanished without a trace. Gabriel, alone in charge of the company, became a celebrity in the intellectual community. Due to Kaz' interference in the natural order of the universe and the very concept of godhood, the world was in danger. This resulted in the local government swiftly forcing Gabriel to focus the Wormhole Project on bringing the legendary rivals of Kaz' demons, known as the angels, from Eden. Gabriel was able to place government soldiers in Nuyö at long-forgotten military bases, allowing them to successfully defend the continent from demons and angels alike. Due to this, Gabriel would be seen as a hero in the country of Stvitel, with a statue of the man erected in the city of Dveria along with beloved leaders of the country. Developing these soldiers into a full military, Gabriel's descent into the man that he is three hundred years later began. Role in Series Gabriel Alchemilia/Season One|Season One Trivia * Gabriel's white hair is an anomaly, as neither his son nor his relatives share it. It developed during his childhood, black hair substituting it early on. * Like his son, Gabriel Alchemilia is ambidextrous. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Humans Category:Adults